You're All A Bunch Of Liars
by Tsukiaa
Summary: They're all crying wolf today. Ichigo hates it. [IchiRuki]


**Title: **You're All A Bunch Of Liars

**Summary: **They're all crying wolf today. Ichigo hates it.

**Pairing: **IchiRuki

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Disclaimer**-- Don't own Bleach. No profit of money was gained in the making of this story, and none is gained post-uploading.

* * *

_I miss you when you're gone,_

_I wonder every night,_

_Would you come right back?_

_That would be a fright. _

* * *

"Ichigo! Ichi_goooo_! Strawberry!" One student screamed out. "You'll never believe it! Really!" 

Ichigo groaned, halting his process of finishing up his _late_ homework. "What is it now, Keigo?" He hissed in rage, almost breaking the pencil he was holding in half. "I've really got to finish this proje-"

"Rukia is back!"

Ichigo almost flew out of his seat. He was pretty happy-- he hadn't seen Rukia in awhile, since she had confirmed to him that she was staying back in the Soul Society. "Really?"

"No!" Keigo's face never ceased to smile and grin. "I'm kidding!"

Ichigo had the urge to wringe his neck during class-- Mrs. Ochi wouldn't mind, right?

* * *

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigoo!" Mizuiro tried to catch up to the tall, orange-haired boy-- it was already time for lunch, and he was heading towards the roof. "I've got something to tell you!" 

"Oh, what?" Ichigo swerved to face the shorter boy, backpack swung above his shoulder. Mizuiro gasped for breath, putting his hands on his knees to regain control of his lungs.

"She's returning... Ru-" He gasped for breath again. "Ru-" Wheeze. "Ru-"

"Rukia?" Ichigo answered for him, eyes widening. "R- Really?"

"No..." Mizuiro finally had caught his breath and stood up straight. "My girlfriend, my girlfriend Ruby!" He smiled widely, giving Ichigo a small pat on the back. "She's in the grade above us, but now we get to spend more time together! Isn't that great?"

Ichigo twitched. "Just... great."

He had the sudden urge to bring his backpack crashing down on Mizuiro's head during lunch.

* * *

"Konnichiwa, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime waved brightly. "I hope you had a great lunch!" She laughed. "I did!" 

Chizuru laughed along as well. "I had g-r-rreat lunch with Orihime-chan!" She sighed in ecstasy. "We spend the whole time eating together, it was heaven!" She wasn't talking about the lunch.

Ichigo nodded at them, sitting down one desk behind them.

"But you didn't eat anything I offered you!" Orihime pouted to Chizuru. "I even offered you my special wasabi-tuna-corn ice cream mashed potatoes! It was really delicious!"

Chizuru sweat dropped. "Well... I... I was full from eating my own bento..."

"Oh well. Anways," Orihime had the tendency to change subjects a lot. "Did you see how different she looks now?" Orihime whispered aloud to Chizuru. "She just left a few ago, and yet, she looks totally different!"

Ichigo was eavesdropping by then, they were so very close. "...?" _Rukia left a few ago_...

"I know!" Chizuru gossipped back. "She's so pretty... I just want to-"

Ichigo slammed his head on the desk.

"Well, I don't think I'd like to do that," Orihime laughed fakely, "But she really is prettier now! Her black hair is a little longer now, it's not that short!"

Rukia had short hair...

"And she's wearing a sun dress today!"

Rukia wore a sun dress...

"And she was so nice to me!" Chizuru pointed out. Orihime nodded in agreement.

Rukia was nic- no, scratch that.

"Tatsuki got so much different after a few weeks in America!" Orihime said aloud, clapping her hands in delight. "I wonder if she's gotten a boyfriend there... it _must_ be why!" Her womanly intuition sparked up again.

Ichigo fumed.

He imagined them both stuck in a closet. That would work.

* * *

"Oi, Ichigo!" Tatsuki barked, running up to him. "Wait up! My house is in your direction!" She rushed up to him, her sun dress flowing. 

"... what's wrong?" She leaned up, seeing Ichigo's scowling face. "You look worser than you did before I left for the karate tournament." Tatsuki tugged on her dress. "God, I hate this dress... my mom took out all my regular outfits."

"..."

"Aren't you going to use witty banter on me yet?" Tatsuki asked-- something was up with Ichigo. "There _is _something wrong. Tell me. What is it?"

"Rukia is wrong."

"Huh?" Tatsuki asked in bewilderment. "I don't know what you mean."

"I think she's taking over my world." Ichigo merely answered, clutching his hands tightly. "I want to kill her." He hissed in annoyance. "She can annoy me, even when she _isn't_ here!"

Tatsuki laughed at her poor friend. She laughed really hard. "Haha!"

Ichigo looked at her curiously. "What?" He asked. "What in the world are you laughing at?"

"It's... It's..." She wiped the non-existant tears out of her eyes. "Speaking of which, Rukia's here."

"You're kidding me." Oh, he's had enough for one day. Right now, Ichigo could imaging Tatsuki tripping on her dress and falling into a man-hole. That would be good.

"No, she's not."

Ichigo spun around, only to face a shorter girl, with black short hair that curled up at the ends, a girl that sported her usual smirk. "What's this about me now?" She grinned. "I'm back."

"R... Rukia!" His eyes widened. "You're back!"

"Yeah, I am." She smiled softly at him. "I missed you, Ichigo!" She hollered out, Tatsuki heading to her house without them. They need alone time, right? And she _did_ need to change.

"I... You..." Ichigo's face twitched. She was back. "I'll kill you!"

Rukia stared at him, confused, lifting the bottom of her dress and trotting away. "Is this how you greet people when they come back? I'm never gonna visit again, Ichigo!"

It wasn't a really great day for her to visit.

-

-

-

-

**End.**

* * *

**Totally. I actually was going to make this super, super long... but then again, my mind blanked out after I decided that. Oh poo. I wanted it longer. But I'm also really lazy. **

**I hope you liked this. It's pretty short, but it's to the point. I'll edit this story later, I know there's some kind of mistake in here. The poem's by me. I felt like writing a pretty poem.**

**So, anyways, please review! Tell me what you think! Like it? Hate it? Tell me. **

**I like flames too. I don't get much of those.**

-Tsukia, twelve minutes ago.


End file.
